


Four Teams SG-1 Never Was

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Teams SG-1 Never Was

"You can't blow that thing," Kawalsky said.

"Can't I?"

"Dr. Jackson, and his wife! The kids..."

"Major, there is an imminent threat to earth security. My orders are to secure the planet by any means necessary. Is that clear, Major?"

"Sir..."

"Is that clear?"

Out of options, Kawalsky saluted. "Sir yes sir, Colonel Makepeace, sir! Request permission to bodily remove Dr. Jackson through the gate, sir."

Makepeace actually smiled. "I was just about to suggest that, Major."

Kawalsky reflected that it would probably be best not to tell Dr. Jackson why he and his wife were being removed to Earth.

* * *

Rothman sneezed again, and used his inhaler. "Sorry," he said.

Major Carter gave Makepeace a skeptical look. Makepeace shrugged. "Jackson recommended him highly."

Rothman seemed to be doing okay with the natives despite being a big geek. He led them down to some palace thing where people were having a banquet thing. Makepeace didn't like it. He wished he could have talked Jackson into going instead; he seemed to have better instincts. Like, say, ducking.

Then again, if Jackson were going to hold a grudge over a military decision, maybe it was for the best that he wouldn't be there.

* * *

The creatures--whatever they were--wandered, looking among the crowd. Rothman didn't like the way they were looking at Carter.

"Can you fix my allergies?" he asked.

They seemed amused, but that didn't take their attention off her. "This one," one of them said.

They grabbed her. Carter tried to break free. Rothman threw himself onto one of them and was sent flying. One of the guards pointed a weapon at him.

He didn't even think she liked him, but he'd be damned if he'd let them take her for G*d knew what purpose.

"Rothman, no!" she said. Too late.

* * *

The Tauri were doing quite poorly in this battle.

Were he still First Prime of Apophis, he would fight. But this was probably a matter for stealth.

Teal'c appeared disheartened by their poor showing... as was he, to be honest. And yet, the Jaffa could use more allies, even ones thought to be a myth.

The Tauri was eyeing the walls, looking for escape. Bratac told Teal'c, "I would like to question that one."

Teal'c inclined his head, and Bratac led the Tauri out.

"What is your name, human?"

"Makepeace."

Indeed. An auspicious name. "This way."

Makepeace appeared to understand.


End file.
